


The Last Day the Sun Rose (and it never left the sky)

by penguinkool



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death Mention, Panic Attack, Swearing, cannibalism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinkool/pseuds/penguinkool
Summary: The last day on earth is rather toasty.





	The Last Day the Sun Rose (and it never left the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and was going to edit it but I never finished editing it and I never am so I just decided to post it as it is so sorry on any mistakes I may have made

Virgil looked up at the blood-red sky and the beaming glow of the sun as it outshined everything else. It was huge. He remembered how far away it used to be when he was growing up. It was nice. Wonderful, some would even say. He never really liked the sun. it was always too bright, too loud. Its beaming rays screamed at you, forcing you to look up. It burned you, begging for attention. He guesses that’s why he always preferred the moon. She was a lot smaller, calmer. She never screamed or begged for attention. She was just there, softly shining, somedays hardly shining at all as a shadow loomed over her surface. But if you looked close enough, you could still see her. He used to borrow his friends telescope just to get a better look at her. He could see holes, bruises and bumps. She wasn’t perfect, unlike the sun who just showed a beacon of light. Just trying to look at it directly hurt your eyes, especially now. Virgil guesses that’s why he never really liked the sun, but he always felt like he could trust the moon. Things were always so much more peaceful when she was around. You could look at her however much you wanted without fear of being burned. What he’d do now to see her one last time. He always hated the sun, saying it would be the death of us all. In the end, he didn’t think he would actually be right. But it was so close now; and he had a feeling that today would be the last day before it burnt the planet to a crisp. He was sure of it. He couldn’t even remember the last time he saw the moon. It must’ve been a couple of months ago, before the sun started slowly hurtling towards them and their intermediate death. He though he would’ve burnt to a crisp by now, but he supposes he was one of the lucky ones. He missed his jacket. He remembers giving it to Roman ages ago to try and help him before he- no. don’t think about that. He stopped himself, knowing he shouldn’t think of such things. They hurt too much. He was one of the unlucky ones. 

Stepping outside would just immediately burn and boil your skin, you couldn’t last ten seconds out there and survive. Even with the heavy duty suits they had to wear everywhere now there was no chance of living. Just sitting this far underground he felt like he was boiling alive and he wasn’t even near the surface. He chuckled darkly. And they said climate change wasn’t real. What fucking garbage. But even if they bothered to do something, Logan had said once, this was inevitable. It would happen either way, they just ensured that this happened quicker. When we were less prepared. For the first time in his life he was glad that his father was so paranoid about the sun rocketing into the earth. He honestly didn’t think it was quite possible, even with all his negative thinking and anxious thoughts, it always seemed just a bit too fictitious.

It had happened so fast too. The first week everyone was in a panic because the sun couldn’t be getting closer, yet here it was. All scientists were frantically working to try and figure out why. Virgil remembers how his father had just looked at him, always knowing that this day would come, even if it wasn’t in his lifetime. Whist people were screaming and running about in a frantic mess; Virgil was working with his father to get everything in order to prepare the best he could. Food that could last decades with out being refrigerated. Equipment to help them navigate underground. All the protective gear they could find. For all the apocalypses that were imagined, it turns out the only one of real consequence didn’t have any zombies or killer aliens from outer space. He wished he could say that there was no cannibalism, but he would be lying if he said that that didn’t start to happen later on when the food started to run out. You couldn’t trust anyone anymore, not that Virgil did before. You could never be sure if it was desperately hungry people, willing to do anything, or those ones that went about ruthlessly killing anyone who crossed their path just for the sake of doing so. Even if they were like you, just trying to get by you couldn’t trust them. You just never knew. Some family and friends were turning against each other, too scared about their own survival to think about what they were doing for their loved ones. You’d think they’d realise that no one would survive this to the very end. There was just no way. At least Virgil didn’t have to worry about all his friends turning on him anymore, although that was never a worry of his.   
He was the last one left.   
He never thought out of all of them, that he’d survive the longest. He always thought it would be Logan. He was always the smartest, most rational one. Often putting what was the most logical thing to do over his own emotions. He thought he’d be great in this kind of situation. And he was, but he would do literally anything to protect his family, even if it meant risking his own life.   
Patton was the same, doing anything he could to protect them all no matter the cost. But every loss and inhumane act took a big toll on him. He was too empathetic, too giving. He often forgot about himself. He did everything he could to try and save everyone. He was way too trusting. He truly believed that everyone had good inside of them, down to the last second. It ended up being his downfall.

Virgil would honestly be relieved if he didn’t make it through the day. An end to this hell hole he now knew as his life. But he’s always been a fighter and as much as he hates it, he refuses to just give up. But at this point he wasn’t sure why he was even still trying. He wasn’t going to survive, he knew this. So why did he keep trying? All throughout his life he joked about death, about how he wouldn’t care if he was to die today. And although this is truer than ever, for different reasons this time, he still refused to give up. And hated it. But he always was a fighter. His pa used to say that everyday. Maybe he was doing it for him. He too was a fighter, and never gave up, no matter what life threw at him. He and his father were both devastated when he lost the fight. Maybe he was doing it for all of them. Even Dee. Virgil never thought he would say that. They never got along, but since he was always with either Remy or Emile, he was forced to interact with him. Well, that and him being his step-brother. He wasn’t that bad really. They just had a complicated relationship. Yet they were always there for each other, in their own way. Guess that’s just what family does. Maybe they clashed so much because they were so alike, too much alike he bitterly reminded himself. He just wished he realised this sooner, before it was too late. He was one of the only constants in his life, and they always looked out for each other no matter what. But if anyone asked them about this they would both feverishly deny it until their last day. They were often thought to the unidentical twins. If Dee wasn’t slightly older, (something he never failed to mention) he’d probably think the same thing. They really were quite alike. The one person he knew he could rely on no matter what happened.   
And now he’s gone.   
Virgil wished he told him how much he meant to him, how much he loved him sooner. But he was too stubborn, they both were. He knows that Dee knew that, but it would’ve been nice to say it out loud, even if it was for the first and last time.

Virgil sighed, blinking back his tears. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this, especially with the ghosts of his friends and famILY over his shoulder, watching his every move. Everything he did reminded him of them somehow. He was sure he wouldn’t have to do it for much longer. His skin was scorching, more than normal. The last day of Earth was going to be very soon. If not the last day of Earth, the last day for any sustainable life was fast approaching. He had a feeling that it would be very soon, maybe even today. He chuckled with no humour. He definitely didn’t think he’d be the last human- the last lifeform on Earth, that was for sure. He wasn’t even sure if he was the last one. There could easily be someone else out there somewhere but he found it highly improbable that there would be. He was in the coolest place on all of Earth. Logan had somehow managed to calculate where it was before he went. He was sure that if anyone else was alive, they would be here. But they weren’t. And he was. And even being here wasn’t satisfying, it was way too hot here. He almost choked on his dry mouth as the air slowly got drier. He didn’t think that was possible, but he’d learnt to expect the impossible long ago. He tried taking a sip of the last of his water, but it burnt his tongue and he watched as the last of it evaporated from the ever-rising heat. He got no satisfaction from trying to quench his thirst, if anything he was just more thirsty and his mouth felt like it was going up in flames. It was way too hot. Well everything was these days but it was worse than usual. He longed to see the sky, the moon. To feel the cool breeze whip his face, to feel the goosebumps on his skin from the cold and for his teeth to chatter. Hell, he’d even prefer frostbite to this. He always hated the heat. He only hated it more now. When even was the last time he saw the sky? He’d been deep under the earths crust for so long now, he could hardly remember. What does it even look like? What about the stars? Those beautiful, twinkling balls of gas that light up- no, lit up the sky, he reminds himself. The sun has been way too close for way to long for any chance that they would be visible nowadays. Not that he’d survive if he stepped a foot out there, anyway. His throat was on fire. He felt like he was going to choke on the burning in his lungs. His heartbeat increased rapidly as the room got warmer and warmer. He tried to control his breathing, but he knew it was no use. His head was spinning rapidly and he thinks he may have lost consciousness a few times now, but he’s not sure. His skin was so dry and crusty. He felt so disorientated and he was sure his throat was closing up. He felt like crying but his body was too dehydrated to produce any tears. He hardly knew where he was anymore, and he felt a pounding in his head getting louder and louder. It wouldn’t go away. His heart felt like it was trying to leap out of his chest and swallow him whole. He couldn’t move, it hurt too much. The pain was unbearable. He wondered if it would ever stop. But soon enough he felt it less and less as his body began to give into the heat and he slumped on the ground hugging hid knees as he took his last breath and everything went dark. But even in the nothingness he could tell that they were all there beside him, waiting with open arms to greet him from the other side. To welcome him home.


End file.
